


Found.

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Oki had never known when to quit.





	Found.

Oki had never known when to quit. This frequently got her into trouble, but never more so than in the mines. Now she’d fallen unconcious again. Hopefully Robin would find her before long.

  
“Oki? Oki!”

Oki blinked the blurriness from her eyes to see Leah standing over her.

“Leah? What are you doing here?”

“Well, you didn’t comes home so I went to look for you and I found you passed out in the mines.” Leah explained, “Are you okay?”

“I am now.” Oki assured her, stumbling to her feet, “But we should probably get home before it gets darker.”


End file.
